Glutinous substances, such as sealants, adhesives, and fillers, are applied to surfaces of structures or other objects for purposes of sealing, corrosion resistance, and/or fixation, among others. Various manual tools for application of glutinous substances are commercially available. However, manual application of glutinous substances is labor-intensive, time-consuming, and difficult to control to a precise tolerance.